


Caught in the Act

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Caught in the Act

"I don't appreciate having my personal life splashed all over the papers," Severus snapped, tossing _the Prophet_ aside.

"You think I do? If I'd known we'd run into Rita Skeeter—"

Severus frowned. "We should have been more discreet." 

"I didn't want everyone to find out this way but Ron and Hermione _have_ been supportive."

"Minerva and Filius as well."

Harry stretched his leg and ran his foot up Severus's bare calf. "At least we don't need to hide anymore."

" _I_ don't need to hide." Severus smirked and threw Harry the paper. 

Harry gaped at the revealing photo. "Bloody hell."


End file.
